the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 47
In Leg Post 47 Sir Tom Thumb grew tired of waiting for Sir Gawain to return and approaches Sir Lile Morians' campfire. There he sees them sleeping together and feels a deep sense of betrayal. He takes out his sword, specifically crafted for him back in Britannia, and slams it down. We cut to Sir Marhaus and Decima as they find themselves at the Castle of Maidens and when the doors open to allow them access they are in time for a great feast. Sir Marhaus is horrified but accepts this as his greatest quest. Back in the wilderness Sirs Gawain and Lile Morians awake to discover Tom Thumb's blade thrust into the ground between them and Gawain feels the betrayal he has committed. Post Space Camelot The Betrayal Against Tom Thumb Location: Algernonsize | Wilderness/size Characters: Sir Tom Thumb | Sir Gawain | Sir Lile Morians | Nona By morning, Sir Tom Thumb was puzzled that Sir Gawain had not yet returned from his quest and set off after them. Nona, with nothing better to be doing, went after him. Eventually they could see Sir Morians' campfire embers and they sneaked over to find the two knights sleeping together. Envy, rage and the sense of betrayal swept through the body of Sir Tom Thumb. Life as a dwarf in the Medieval era was not for the faint of heart and he had endured a great many disappointment, especially with women. But here was the woman he loved and the man he had trusted. Silently he drew his blade. It was a short sword, especially designed with less weight for him by a blacksmith back in Britannia. Nona remained silent and just watched. She evidently didn't approve of Sir Gawain either. All of the anger of the years and the struggles he had been through poured into the sword. He supposed he couldn't blame Sir Morians, but Gawain was truly at fault. He slammed down his blade. Location: Algernon | The Castle of Maidens Characters: Sir Marhaus | Decima | Women Decima: "This castle looks ominous! Perfect for a quest, am I right?" Sir Marhaus didn't say a word but continued towards the castle. It was, indeed, an ominous castle. It wasn't large and it was simple, but it was stood out in the middle of nowhere and its walls were dark and its windows black. Decima: "You can talk to me, you know?" Marhaus continued to keep his words to himself. Or rather his words away from the female he was with. When they reached the door he pounds his mailed fist upon it and finally found his voice. Sir Marhaus: "Open up in the name of King Arthur!" The door opened almost immediately with a young woman peeping out at them. She glanced at the knight and then at Decima and back again. Young Woman: "Good knight! You have come at a good time for we are about to have a feast!" She swung the door the rest of the way open and inside they could see a hall full of women aged between eighteen and forty. Women who had all once been prostitutes but had fallen under the protection of The Knight of the Castle of Maidens. Sir Marhaus, however, reeled back in terror. Young Woman: "Are you alright?" Decima: "Your greatest quest, Marhaus! Dinner with women!" Sir Marhaus accepted the quest and shuffled forward, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. He was ushered to a chair at the grand table and was bombarded with pleasantries from lilting, female voices. He grit his teeth and endured the agony. Location: Algernonsize | Wilderness/size Characters: Sir Gawainsize | /sizeSir Lile Morians ''Sir Gawain'''' yawned. He felt a pain in his neck. He cricked it and felt instant relief. As he opened his eyes he found the sky was bright and clear and hardly a cloud to mar it. He rolled his head to look at his new lover, Sir Lile Morians. His eyes met the sharp blade of a sword. He jolted upright. Between himself and Sir Lile was a sword thrust into the ground. It was an unmistakable sword because of its size. Sir Tom Thumb had found him with his chosen love.'' Guilt crept over Gawain and he knew his sin against the man who trusted him. Sir Lile Morians: "Next time, one of us keeps watch..." Category:Post Category:Leg Post